2015
2015 was, on Earth's calendar, the 16th year of the 21st century, and the sixth year of the 2010s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 2015.0. Events thumb|[[Buck Bokai.]] * 2015 was the rookie year of Buck Bokai as a professional baseball player, playing for the London Kings. While Benjamin Sisko thought the '15 Kings were superior to the 1999 New York Yankees, Vin replied that Bokai was the only good thing going for the Kings in 2015. . ** In "Past Tense, Part II", Benjamin Sisko mentioned that 2015 was Bokai's rookie year. However, the on-set prop baseball card from ''DS9 s first season lists Bokai's rookie year in 2019, playing for Crenshaw in the Planetary Baseball League. The logical explanation is that he played for another league and thus had another rookie year, unless Sisko simply did not correctly recall his trivia.'' People Births and deaths ;23 January : Ernie Banks dies.Historical fact. ;27 February : Leonard Nimoy dies. Notable people buck bokai.jpg|Buck Bokai. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush and Mikhail Gorbachev. george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Kevin Christopher • Rory Christopher • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Alice Fontana • Tera Franklin • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Patty Hearst • Hultquist • Lady Gaga • Debbie Lauderdale • Sumi Lee • Alexey Leonov • James Lovell • Shirin Ludden • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Leonard Nimoy • Jocelyn O'Herlihy • Marcus O'Herlihy • Roger Penrose • Plummer • Nancy Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Donald Rumsfeld • Emilia Sakamoto • Claudia Schiffer • William Shatner • • Will Smith • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Frank J. Tipler • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Jase Zero Appendices References and notes Releases :Dates listed here reflect the official release date of publications; prose publications typically become available in the final weeks of the preceding month, but have no set release date; comics do have specific release days, which normally occur at intervals throughout their release month. January * 14 January: Titan Magazines Star Trek Magazine #52 (UK: #179) * 21 January: IDW Publishing comic, The Primate Directive, Issue 2, by Scott Tipton & David Tipton and Rachael Stott * 27 January: TNG novel, Takedown, by John Jackson Miller February * 18 February: IDW Publishing comic, The Primate Directive, Issue 3, by Scott & David Tipton and Rachael Stott * 24 February: TOS novel, Savage Trade, by Tony Daniel March * 5 March: Eaglemoss Collections reference work, The Official Starships Collection #41 Klingon Raptor * 7 March: The Original Series ebook novella, Shadow of the Machine, by Scott Harrison * 11 March: IDW Publishing comic, Star Trek: New Visions #5 "A Scent of Ghosts", by John Byrne * 19 March: Eaglemoss Collections reference work, The Official Starships Collection #42 * 24 March: Enterprise novel, Rise of the Federation: Uncertain Logic by Christopher L. Bennett April * 28 April: TOS novel, Crisis of Consciousness, by Dave Galanter May * May: IDW Publishing comic, #6 " ", by John Byrne * 26 May: TNG novel, Armageddon's Arrow, by Dayton Ward June * 30 June: DS9 novel, Sacraments of Fire, by David R. George III July * 6 July: NF ebook, The Returned, Part 1, by Peter David * 28 July: novel, Long Shot, by David Mack August * 3 August: NF ebook, The Returned, Part 2, by Peter David * 25 August: ** VOY novel, Atonement, by Kirsten Beyer ** Ships of the Line calendar 2016, by various artists. September * 7 September: NF ebook, The Returned, Part 3, by Peter David * 29 September: TTN novel, Sight Unseen, by James Swallow * IDW Publishing comic, #8 "The Survival Equation", by John Byrne October * 1 October: Costumes: Five Decades of Fashion from the Final Frontier reference work, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann * 14 October: IDW Publishing comic, Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War Issue 4, by Mike Johnson. * 21 October: Issue 50, by Mike Johnson. * 27 October: Seekers novel, All That's Left, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore November * 11 November: ** IDW Publishing comic, Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War Issue 5, by Mike Johnson ** IDW Publishing comic, Star Trek: New Visions #9 "The Hollow Man", by John Byrne * 18 November: IDW Publishing comic, Issue 51, by Mike Johnson * 19 November: IDW Publishing comic, Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 2, by Mike Johnson * 24 November: TOS novel, Child of Two Worlds, by Greg Cox December * 9 December IDW Publishing comic, Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War Issue 6, by Mike Johnson. * 10 December Eaglemoss Collections reference work, The Official Starships Collection #61 * 16 December IDW Publishing comic, Issue 52, by Mike Johnson * 23 December IDW Publishing comic, Issue 1, by Mike Johnson * 29 December: DS9 novel, Ascendance, by David R. George III External links * * * category:years category:2010s